


[PODFIC] Damaged, by lyricwritesprose

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Angst (Good Omens), Aziraphale goes into the uncanny valley sometimes, Aziraphale is psychologically messed up, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, does this count as psychological hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Madame Tracy helps people. When she visits the bookshop after Armageddon, though, she finds a person who wants to convince her that he doesn't need help. In fact, he seems to be doing his best to convince her that he isn't a person.
Relationships: (mentioned) Madame Tracy/Sergeant Shadwell, Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] Damaged, by lyricwritesprose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325554) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



> This podfic uses pan effect to distinguish footnotes, and is best listened to in stereo.

_Tracy wasn’t psychic. In her own head, if nowhere else, she was very firm on this point. She was a decent enough cold reader, and people wanted to believe what they wanted to believe, and that was the end of it._

_So she wasn’t sensing anything from the closed shop. That would be ridiculous._

_Tracy had come to deliver invitations to her housewarming party, and see if invitations to her wedding (when and if she managed to get the man to propose) would be remotely welcome. Mr. Shadwell had his address. Tracy had very complicated feelings about him, but on the whole she thought that saving the world should bring people together. She had gone into Soho, and looked for the bookshop, and found it closed, with the blinds drawn._

_And it was purely her imagination that the shop was radiating a sort of dull misery, because shops didn’t do that and even if they did, she wouldn’t be able to sense it..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19aKL4rajmg6KS7Ull_80IyLVhEX0TxRH/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Old Phone_01.flac” by shandonsound https://freesound.org/people/shandonsound/sounds/267199/ (CC0)  
> “boiling water” by cupido-1 - https://freesound.org/people/cupido-1/sounds/433538/ (CC0)  
> “tea_kettle_whistle” by Hubba.Bubba - https://freesound.org/people/Hubba.Bubba/sounds/89436/ (CC Sampling+ 1.0)  
> “ClockTickSound_01” by - https://freesound.org/people/abyeditsound/sounds/450509/ (CC0)  
> “arguing_birds.wav” by hafdisgitar - https://freesound.org/people/hafdisgitar/sounds/116803/ (CC0)


End file.
